I See You
by Tendolover
Summary: Naruto and Hinata express to each other. How much they see each other in themselves.


**I See You**

**Okay here is a whole new story for you guys. I don't own Naruto or the song "I see you" from Avatar. (Although if I did it would awsome! hehe) So yeah don't kill me. I hope you enjoy it. **

**"" talking (duh)**

**'' thinking (duh again)**

**Italic song lyrics **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Everyone's favortie ninja was leaning against a tree in trainning grounds seven.

Naruto was waitting for Hinata to show up. He had run into her the day before and had asked her to meet him here.

"I hope, Hinata shows up. I'm so nevrous. And whats worst is I have no idea why!" yelled Naruto.

Not pay any attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice Hinata walking towards him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto jumped in surprise and turned to face Hinata.

"Woah! Hinata, when did you get here?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

'I wonder why Naruto is acting so strange today?' thought Hinata. "I just got here. You did tell me to come here didn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course I did. Hinata, I just wanted to let you know that. That I've noticed you a lot lately. For some reason you are the reason why, I got over Jiraya's death."

_I see you_

_I see you_

_walking through a dream_

_I see you_

Naruto took a deep breath. "A couple nights ago. I had a dream, that you were right beside me helping me get through his death."

Hinata smiled and took his hand into hers. "Naruto, I'll always be with you. If you are every alone, and you are surrounded by darkness, I'll be by your side. I promise."

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

_Now I live through you and you through me_

_Enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

_I see you through your eyes._

Naruto held Hinata's hand tighter. "For some reason everything I've done has been for you, Hinata. Me trainning to become stronger. So I can protect you."

Naruto looks at her and smiles. "Its like I'm trying to become the ninja that you'll see me being."

_Living through life flying high_

_Your life shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice _

_I live through your love_

_You teach me how to see_

"Naruto.......You should know that I'll do anything for you. I'll even give up my life for you. As long as you love me." Hinata eyes started to water.

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Naruto wiped it away. "Hinata. You taught me so much. You taught me how to see things in a different way the I normal would."

Hinata laughed. "You still are teaching me Naruto. How to be stronger every day." She wiped away some more tears off her face.

_All that's beautiful_

_My senses touch your word I never pictured_

_Now I give my hope to you_

_I surrender _

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

_I see me through your eyes_

_Living through life flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life _

_I offer my love, for you_

_when my heart was never open_

_(and my spirit never free)_

_to the world that you have shown me_

_But my eyes could not division_

_All the colours of love and of life ever more_

Hinata hugged Naruto. "You shown me how to stand up for myself. Shown me a world where I can see myself in." She lets go of Naruto and walks past him.

"When you tried to open my eyes to see me, I couldn't. Because I didn't believe I could see the real me the way you could see me. But you never gave up on me. You showed me that you truly loved me." Hinata smiles and turns around to face Naruto.

"Hinata, all you had to do was open your eyes." Naruto walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

_Evermore_

_(I see me through your eyes)_

_I see me through your eyes_

_(Living through life flying high)_

_Flying high_

_Your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

_And live through your love_

_And live through your life_

_I see you_

_I see you_

Naruto slowly pulled away from Hinata but still hugging her. He lean his forehead against her.

"I see you, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"And I see you, Naruto."

The two smiled and kissed each other.

**The End**

* * *

**!!!!!! what did you think? See that button press it okay?**


End file.
